


Last Stand

by EmeraldWhiteFox



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Cannibalism, Cat, Character Death, Crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWhiteFox/pseuds/EmeraldWhiteFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One guard walked through the grey quarter, sticking his nose in the air at the horrid smell that reached him. He knew that smell well. Death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Stand

 

     The skies were clear that night in Windhelm. The stars were shining all around and the air was soft and cool- but not too cold- on the skin. Lights were out and everyone was sleeping soundly. Guards made their usual rounds.

     One guard walked through the grey quarter, sticking his nose in the air at the horrid smell that reached him. He knew that smell well. Death.

 _Where is it coming from?_ He looked at the snow covered ground. Little specks of blood would show up every now and then. He followed the trail to the blacksmith’s forge. _There is defiantly a body nearby._ The stench was unbearable and the imperial had to lift up his shirt to cover his nose and mouth.

     He walked towards the dying fires and looked over the piled stones. Nothing there. He wouldn’t be surprise if there was one sizzling in there.

    There was a ‘ding’ to his left. The smelter. The guard squinted his eyes trying to get a better look.

    There was a snake swishing on the ground,

     He brought the torch closer to the reptile. Maybe one of the guards had a nasty run-in with the venomous creature.

    “No… that is no snake…”

     As he got closer, what he thought was scales was actually short fur. He soon realized it was a khajiit tail.

   “Show yourself!” he drew his sword and watched as the tail was pulled quickly behind the smelter.

    “Ohhhhh so full… but it’s so good~” two beady eyes poked out from the large contraption, “maybe just a… _taste…_ ”

     The guard’s stance faltered as the hunched figure slowly made its way to him. The guard stepped back trying to avoid contact.

    “He is so fresh,” she turned her head as if looking at someone or something behind her, “but we are so full,” she looked back to him, “we can save some of his… meat.”

    The guard regained his composure, “Stop right there!”

    The woman flexed her blood-soaked claws and hands and smiled a crimson smile.

    The guard spotted what the khajiit was… eating? He focused on the shape- immediately he regretted it. It was a human. Nothing but mushy skin, muscles, and broken bones.

    “You… you have committed crimes against Skyrim a-and her people. What do you say in your defense?” he said through gritted teeth, ready to attack at any moment.

   She stared for a few more seconds, “How good do you taste?”

   Windhlem’s clear, starry night, with calm winds and peacefully sleeping residents were disturbed by a shrill scream.

   Lights fluttered on and guards ran about. What they found was their comrade- what was left- limp on the ground. His arms sizzling as if cooked for hours, skin melted from his face, and soaking in his pool of blood.

   A crazed-filled laugh echoed in the air. Soon the guards were chasing the person all throughout the city. Families barricaded themselves away.

   The khajiit sorceress would alternate between jumping on rooftops and running through the streets, or just standing still waiting for someone to attack her. One lucky shot knocked her from her perch and into the entrance of the palace. A guard raised his bow. She gave him a warm, bloody smile.

   “Namira is waiting for me anyway~” she closed her eyes and relaxed as the arrow pierced her heart.

***

“It was the Dragonborn.”

Ulfric sighed, “Must have been stress… but eating people?”

“We are removing the bodies.”

“Tell none it was the Dragonborn.”

“… Yes sir…”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dont mind me, just a crazy, bi-polar, khajiit eating humans~ i'll clean it up when i'm done~ :P


End file.
